Don't waste anymore Time!
by Zeroexist
Summary: He has been hiding in the shadow protecting her ever since, not having the courage to come out and say it. Years passed and now he's about to lose her for good. Will he finally come out before it's too late? Time is of the essence. HikIno/ HachimanxYukino
1. First Push - My cute little sister

_**Hello Guys. So here, I've watched this anime for a while now and couldn't stop the ideas forming. It did took me long to execute such ideas. Anyways, this is just one of those ideas I have. **_

_**Note: I greatly ship Yukino and Hachiman together and as such I gave their ship a ship name – my personal ship name for them. HikIno. I don't see any other way to call it hahaha. Anyways. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru and its character belongs to Wataru Watari and Brain Base. No copyright infringment intended. Only the plot is mine.**_

_**Summary: He has been hiding in the shadow protecting her ever since, not having the courage to come out and say it. Years passed and now he's about to lose her for good. Will he finally come out before it's too late? Time is of the essence.**_

* * *

**"Don't waste anymore Time!"**

_[An Original FanFiction by KnightScales]_

_**First Push - My cute little sister**_

—

Hachiman sat at his desk in his room. It was saturday evening. He chose to spend his weekends in his parents' house rather than to stay at his apartment due to Komachi's constant begging. Of course as her brother he has to say yes. That and he would never hear the end of it if he tries to reject her.

He was staring at his phone where a message he received earlier that day was opened. How many times he read the same message over an over again, he didn't know. Everytime he reads it makes him feel worse but he can't look away.

_**- Earlier that day -**_

_Hachiman was doing his weekend homework, college was a pain in the ass but he must deal with it no matter what. Suddenly, his phone rang in the middle of his work, he sighed and opted for ignoring it for awhile when a sudden shiver ran down his spine._

_'If it's Yumi, I'd have to reply.' He grabbed his phone and opened it to see a message, it wasn't from the one he's expecting though._

_**From: Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei**_

_**Subject: So, what do you plan to do?**_

_**Hikigaya, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, why don't we catch up sometime? Haha. But that aside for now...**_

_**According to Haruno... Yukinoshita's getting married next week... So, what do you plan to do?**_

_Hachiman read the message over and over again just to make sure it was real._

_'It's a prank, right? Hiratsuka-sensei must be real desperate now to...' He couldn't finish the thought as he felt himself shaking and he didn't even know why. He read the last line more times than he should, it was alerting him somehow._

_'So, what do you plan to do?'_

_What does he plan to do? _

* * *

**_- Present Time -_**

"What I plan to do, huh?" He muttered still eyeing the message with downcast eyes. He long since abandoned his work from earlier and just stayed at that seat and stare at his phone unable to think properly.

A knock on the door finally broke him out of his long stupor.

"Onii-chan, it's time for dinner!"

Dinner? He hadn't even noticed the sun has already set. He glanced at the window and confirmed the time by looking at the now darkened sky. He stood up and proceeded to exit his room.

Komachi studied his brother's form for a while. Seeing his face etched with intense depression than usual despite being hidden by him, she figured that he had already gotten the news. She had gotten the news from Shizuka that morning and she knows it won't be too long till her loner of a brother would get the same shocking revelation. Komachi wasn't blind to his brother's desires, especially in the that specific department. After all, she was the one pushing him to make a move on either girls in his club back in highschool and she also realized who he had chosen mentally.

"What?" Came her brother's voice that shook Komachi out of her trance. She hadn't noticed she had been staring at him for a while.

"Nothing!" She smiled wildly before turning her back on her brother, the smile disappearing instantly afterwards "In any case, let's go!"

Komachi started making her way downstairs, Hachiman just shrugged his sister's unusual behavior and followed suit after her.

Dinner was relatively silent. Both parents were out leaving the siblings alone as usual. Hachiman wasn't in any mood to start a conversation and Komachi was deep in her own thoughts to really care.

After finishing their meal, Hachiman decided to take care of the dishes telling Komachi to just go ahead. The teenager nodded and hopped off to her room. She needed time to think anyway and she knows her brother wants to be alone to sort out his feelings. It's a win-win situation.

While washing the dishes, Hachiman's thoughts keeps going back to that particular message. He had lost almost all contact with Yukinoshita after highschool. They would talk every now and then but would never meet, even so Hachiman still feels the same way he did 3 years ago. He still loves and cares deeply for her despite not showing it. Almost everyone knows his hidden affections for her. Sensei, Komachi, Haruno, heck even Yui knows! The only one who doesn't is the object of said affections herself. But he couldn't blame her, not once did he ever showed her that he was a bit interested in her in that way; how the others figured it out, he doesn't know.

"Tch." He was annoyed, he can't pinpoint why but he was really annoyed. He watched the wet dish slipped away from his grasped until it spread into pieces on the floor which finally broke him from his trance.

* * *

**_- Komachi's Room - _**

Once inside her room, Komachi plopped down on her bed and began racking her brain. All these years her brother had been there for her and now it's her turn to not only be there for him but also help him. She, like everyone else who knew, was shocked to find out about Yukinoshita's wedding. The girl was 19, surely marriage is too soon for that age but, they can't ignore the fact that Yukino was from a well-endowed family and as such, marriages is only a symbol for merging.

"We don't even know if it really is just for their company... Yukino-san might just really want this..." Komachi whispered.

She knows how her brother feels about the ice-cold beauty but what about how she feels for her brother? Does she even like him? Care for him? Is he even a real part of her life? Or just a memory of her highschool years? Komachi doesn't know and it's proving to be a problem.

"Jeez. If only Onii-chan isn't so scared to come out!" She buried her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream of irritation before lifting her face again "What's he so afraid of anyway?"

She sighed then twisted on her bed to lay on her back. She seemingly watched her ceiling with interest as she tries to think of something, anything to help her brother. Talking to him probably won't help. She was his sister, he doesn't want her to worry for him and she can't force him to talk even if she tries. She can persuade him into doing almost all her bidding except to come out.

"Maybe someone else can do it..." She mumbled. If her brother would not talk to her about it then somebody else may able to force him to speak. But it has to be someone that can understand her brother well enough like her. Who can it be?

"Hiratsuka-sensei can try but..." Even if his highschool teacher tries she knows her brother wouldn't open up to her too easily, especially now that they had grown apart.

"Yui-san isn't such a good choice either..." Of course she isn't. Yui, despite everything, still holds strong feelings for Hachiman. She already knows that he doesn't feel the same, there's no need to slap it to her face again.

"Gah!" She threw her pillow to the wall in frustration. She huffed for air, a scowl present on her face "Why is this so hard?!"

Komachi racked her brain more desperately thinking of anyone who can fully understand her brother.

"Who am I kidding..." She mumbled. There was only one person that can understand him completely, even practically having the same thoughts "Yukino-san is the only one..."

But it's impossible. She can't be the one to talk to Hachiman about this. This is, after all, about her.

"Wait a minute..." She hurriedly grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She immediately started pressing down on the buttons with a grin on her face showing her fang "How can I forget about her."

She flipped her phone back after hitting send with a wild smile spread across her face when suddenly an ear-splitting sound emanated from downstairs.

Something broke.

Panicked, Komachi jumped out off bed and race out her door and down to the kitchen to find his brother picking up shards of what she presumed was one of their plates.

* * *

**_- Kitchen -_**

"Onii-chan?" She called to him but Hachiman did not respond. His eyes looks so lost as he picked up the pieces of broken glass.

"Onii-chan?!" Komachi gasped seeing her brother's hand. It was bleeding from a piece impaling his palm but it doesn't seem like he noticed at all. Komachi ran to his side and made him drop the shards he picked up, shaking Hachiman out of his stupor. She grabbed the piece of glass puncturing his palm and swiftly pulled it out of his hand.

"Huh? Komachi what's wrong?" Hachiman asked his sister after seeing her horrified expression, still not noticing his stained hand.

"What's wrong?! Look at your hand!" Hachiman glanced at his hand and flinched after finally feeling the effect of being punctured. He pulled his hand to his chest, it started feeling a little numb from the blood-loss.

"Geez. What are you doing?" Komachi pulled her brother up and led him into the living room pushing him down on the sofa "I'll get the first aid, you stay here."

Hachiman nodded and watched his sister leave the room. Minutes later she returned with the kit and sat right next to him.

"Give me your hand." She ordered and Hachiman obliged pushing his bleeding palm to his sister.

Komachi grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the perimeter of the wound removing the blood. Afterwards, she grabbed a cotton ball from the kit and poured a little antiseptic on it before gently pressing it on the open wound of his brother.

"Good. It doesn't look deep," She cleaned more of the wound before grabbing a roll of gauze from the kit "Wrapping it in this should work fine."

She unrolled a decent amount of gauze before cutting it and wrapping it around his brother's palm.

"Honestly, you should be more careful..." She taped the end using medical tape to close the gauze before tidying up the kit "Are you okay?"

"... Huh? Uh.. Yeah.. I guess.."

Komachi sighed before standing up.

"You should try and and get some rest, I'll tidy things up here."

Hachiman nodded without a word before making his way up the stairs to his room with Komachi watching his retreating form with a worried expression. Just then, her phone rang signaling a message had come. She took her phone out and flipped it open reading the message.

What's wrong Koma-chan?! Did something happened?! Is Hachi-kun okay?!

Komachi smiled gratefully at the message. Someone really cares for her brother like her.

She hit reply and typed out her message before pressing send.

'I hope she can help him..'

* * *

**_- Hachiman's Room -_**

Hachiman twisted and turned on his bed having a hard time in finding a comfortable enough position to sleep in. He was tired but yet he can't sleep. It's not only his position that's hindering him from getting a well-deserved rest but also his jumbled up mind. He had spent almost the entire day thinking about it but it still seems surreal.

"Marriage... Yukinoshita... Someone else..." Those words left a bitter taste in his mouth as he furrowed his brows in frustration "Forget about it. Forget about her!" He screamed.

"Impossible." He muttered afterwards. He can't do it, he can't forget about it and he definitely can't forget about her. Even if he tries, it's too hard to do something like that.

"No point thinking more about it... I'm tired.." He closed his eyes and was ready to give himself to his exhaustion when his phone rang. Groaning, Hachiman picked his phone up and clicked answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hachi-kun, meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop by 10 sharp."_

"Wha? Yumiko?"

_"Yes. We need to talk."_

"What about?"

_"Let's leave that for tomorrow. Although I'm sure you have a general idea on what."_

" I don't. Just tell me already."

_"Nope. I'll see you tomorrow. You better be on time or I'll hunt your sorry ass down! Now, Good night Hachi-kun~"_

"Yumiko—wait!"

Beep Beep

Hachiman sighed after hearing her hanged up.

"Geez..." He softly smiled. He does have an idea on what they're gonna talk about. Although not wanting to bother her, he was still grateful that he can count on her about anything.

He chuckled remembering how it all turned out to this. Yumiko, Miura Yumiko, probably the one he considered as the bitchiest bitch back in highschool was undeniably the only girl, aside from her sister, that had gotten close to him like this. To the point of understanding him completely it almost rivaled how Yukinoshita thinks the same way he does.

3 years ago he would never ever in his wildest dreams ever thought that he would be friends with Yumiko of all people. She was, to put it bluntly, disgusted of him and thinks so lowly of him compared to Hayato. But, entering college 2 years ago changed all that.

Hayato and Yumiko coincidently entered the same university he did and as such, Hayato took the chance to befriend him. At first of course Hachiman didn't want to. In fact, he resented how Hayato would try and be friends with him. But in time he learned to accept Hayato and his friendship therefore creating a clique of their own comprising of him, Hayato and Miura. Hachiman and Miura didn't get along at first and just hung out together because of the blonde pretty boy. A couple of months passed and Hayato had become painfully busy with clubs leaving Miura and Hachiman to hang out alone together. It was really awkward at first until little by little they started to talk to each other, tell each other stories about themselves, make jokes, give advices and just flat out chill together. They became so close they're almost inseparable. And just last year they started living in one apartment with Hayato, just the three of them. So it was understandable why she would help him in his darkest hour.

Hachiman opted to close his eyes and sleep. He has to meet up with Yumiko tomorrow and he has to be in time. Knowing her, she wasn't kidding about hunting his sorry ass down if he was late.

* * *

**_Sorry if Hachiman is out of character. I'm still grasping his personality and I'm trying to blend it to the story's plot. So forgive me. _**

**_This was originally supposed to be a One-shot. But with all the ideas I have on this it's just gonna make it too long for a One-shot so I decided to just make more chapters for it. I'm counting around 4-5 chapters so, yes a very short story. Anyways, the second chapter is practically done, I just want to add a couple more things to it. I probably would aim for weekly updates – depending on my schedule and drive to write – so even if the next is as good as ready I won't be uploading it just yet. That's all._**

**_Read, Review, Favorite and Follow if you like it. That's all._**

**_- Knight_**


	2. Second Push - Yumiko Miura

**_Welp, here's the second chapter. Didn't make the week update exactly but the week isn't over yet, right? I was a bit preoccupied with some stuff. _**

**_Disclaimer: Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru and its characters belong to Wataru Watari and Brain base. No copyright infringement intended. Only the plot is mine._**

**_R&R and Enjoy._**

* * *

**"Don't waste anymore Time!"**

**_[An Original Fanfiction by Knightscales]_**

**_Second Push - Yumiko Miura_**

**- The Following Day -**

Hachiman jogged down the street panting a bit. He woke up a little later than he should and he was now running late for his appointment. He glanced at his watch and cringed.

'9:59, I'm not gonna make it in time!' He can already see the coffee shop straight ahead but he knows he's not getting there till at least a minute or two after ten 'Yumiko is gonna chew me out for sure..'

Reaching the coffee shop, Hachiman gulped down a copious amount of air before making his way to the table where Yumiko was seating reading a book. He slipped right into his chair silently hoping Yumiko hadn't notice but unfortunately for him, the blonde was well aware of things.

"You're late." She said dryly not looking up from her book.

Hachiman glanced at his watch and confirmed that he was indeed late. 2 minutes late but still late nonetheless and that does not bode well with the blonde.

"I'm sorry?" He knows arguing with her will be pointless. Despite changing quite a lot, Yumiko was still a bitch in someways and an argument is something she won't let herself lose in.

Yumiko sighed and placed her book down.

"I already ordered for you," She placed her book inside her bag before setting her gaze on the young man in front of her "Cappuccino with foam and cinnamon, right?"

Hachiman nodded. Yup, this girl knows him that well.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Miura asked not wasting time to jump into the topic.

"Do about what?" Hachiman feinted ignorance but he knew it will be futile anyway.

Yumiko narrowed her eyes clearly unamused with Hachiman's innocent act "Don't play dumb."

Hachiman puts his hands up for defense "Alright, Alright," he sighed of defeat, there was just no getting around the matter "I'll be honest and say I don't know."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow "Explain."

Hachiman leaned on his seat and thought for a while "I don't really know how..."

"That's a first," Yumiko said as a waitress served them their ordered beverages and a slice of chocolate cake for the blonde.

Hachiman took his cup and slightly blew on the liquid inside trying to cool it off, if only a little.

"It's like, why?" He took a sip and watched the blonde cocked an eyebrow at him while taking a bite from her cake.

"Why should I do something? What good will it do? How will it change the situation? Will anything happen if I did do something?" He asked rhetorically before taking another sip from his cup.

"Why?" Miura narrowed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "Why is that even a question? You love her, don't you? Wouldn't it be natural for you to do something then?"

Hachiman didn't answer. He doesn't really know how to reply to that. For the first time ever, he can't back himself up.

"As for the other three, you'll never know the answer to any of them if you don't do anything!" Miura growled. It's not that she likes Yukinoshita, in fact her rivalry with her stayed. It's just that she doesn't like seeing Hachiman like this. He was a loner and she was well-aware of that but there's a limit to how much depression a person can take and Miura refused to see Hachiman receive more than he can handle.

Hachiman still didn't answer, he turned his gaze south finding the table interesting for some reason.

"What do you suggest I should do?" He muttered. He really doesn't know, or maybe he does but just refuse to acknowledge it.

"Confess." Yumiko blatantly said.

Hachiman's eyes widen at his friend's suggestion, an eyebrow climbed his forehead as he gave the blonde an 'Are-you-serious?!' look.

"How's that gonna help? Why? Would she change her mind if I tell her how I feel? I seriously don't think so!"

"It might or it might not," Yumiko tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before crossing her arms beneath her chest "That isn't the point though."

"Huh?"

"The point here is, you told her how you feel. You got something off your chest before it was too late."

Hachiman remained silent. Yumiko watched him carefully and know fully well that he was afraid.

"What's stopping you? What are you afraid of?" She asked the question that got Hachiman to question himself.

He's afraid? What was stopping him from telling Yukinoshita how he feels?

"Don't tell me you're scared of being rejected cause I honestly will not believe that!"

She's right. He's not afraid of being rejected at all. He has been rejected all his life that it became second nature to him, he treats rejection as a friend who makes sure he stays where he belongs.

"Or are you scared of learning the truth?"

Hachiman looked at her quizzically at first before finally realizing what she was implying.

He wasn't afraid of rejection, he was scared to find out for the first time, her reaction, that she doesn't feel the same. Rejection is one thing, anyone can reject you regardless of how they feel towards you if they need to do so, Hachiman isn't scared of such a trivial thing. He was terrified to learn that she doesn't love him, that she doesn't feel the same, that all these years he kept himself comforted by the mystery of her feelings for him.

"You're right. I am scared to find out the truth." He said bitterly. He loved himself, that much was obvious. He loves how he can handle things on his own but he hates his own weaknesses but was never hesitant to acknowledge them.

"You're gonna have to overcome that fear sooner or later, you know?"

"I choose later."

"No. Soon is better. You don't have much time left."

Hachiman took another sip from his cup while contemplating the words of his companion. She, again, was right. He doesn't have much time left, the more he procrastinates this the more evident it will be that it will be useless. Once she's hitched there's no more chances, no more escape, no more hope and he is very aware of that. Is his fear that strong for him to ignore the painfully obvious fact?

He sighed. This entire thing is tiring him out. Everyone seems like they want him to do something and honestly, he think he actually really does need to do something but he just wouldn't completely accept it all. He stared at his hand which was wrapped with gauze, fresh blood seeping through the thin layer from the wound he got the night before.

Yumiko stared at him as he watched his hand bled with interest.

"That's another reason why you should do something."

"Huh?"

"It isn't healthy, look at yourself," Hachiman looked at her confused. What did she mean? "You've never look so lost before."

"Why do you care so much?" He asked. "I know we're friends and all but that can't possibly be the reason you're so bent into helping me."

He still can't fully accept the whole friendship gig. For him, friends are just people who comes close to him, people who wouldn't take others' burden for no reason, people that has their limits. Yumiko wasn't an exception to that description, even if they're close.

"Hachi-kun," Yumiko narrowed her eyes at him. "I just don't want you to regret anything in the future, to regret not doing anything when you can." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"You got a couple of days left. Sort out your mind and think about what I said," She gave him a smile. "And please, don't hesitate to contact me when you need someone to talk to, okay?"

Hachiman gave a faint nod and that was her cue to leave. She gave a smile and pat to his shoulder before making her way out of the shop, the bell chiming as she passed the door.

Hachiman stayed. He took another sip at his beverage while thinking over everything that had been said in their conversation. On the bright side, he won't get his arse chewed up by Miura. On the other hand, he has a new thing to think about.

"Con...fess, huh?" He muttered. That word itself was a striking blow to him. The feeling of it had become rather foreign to him; in fact, he doesn't know anything about it. The only time he was ever acquainted with the word is when he tried it out once and ended up being painfully rejected. So that word had left nothing but painful memories and hesitation. He wouldn't want to go through that again, he won't.

Taking one final sip at his coffee, Hachiman stood up and made his way out of the shop. He had hoped that his meeting with Miura would slightly lift off the weight from his shoulders. Unfortunately for him, he got the opposite of what he had wanted; now he has more questions than before and a lot more stress to deal with. Why does life loves screwing with him so much?

He opted to take more time for himself and wander around the town some more rather than going home. He didn't feel like enduring his little sister dote on him for a while. He appreciates how much his cute little sister cares about him but right now he needs time to think for himself. He knows he hasn't been himself since the day before, he couldn't understand why was the impact of what he found out yesterday was so great that it rendered him in a stage of deep confusion. Sure he loved her but he already knew that there was no way they'd end up together, society didn't want them together either so why bother? He shouldn't have cared. If she was going to get married then so be it; it wasn't any of his business if she gets married or not, neither is to who she wishes to be married to. He has no power over these things so why was he wasting so much of his time worrying about something he can't do anything about?

"Tch." With a shrug, Hachiman made his way to find some place to entertain himself, maybe a trip to the arcade will do or maybe a movie? He grinned. He needed this, to unwind and just forget about all this.

Before he could decide though, his phone vibrated signaling a new message. Groaning, Hachiman took out his phone and read the contents of the message.

_From: Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei_

_Subject: Let's meet._

_Hikigaya, remember what I said yesterday about catching up? Well, good news! Meet me at the shopping district in say 30 minutes? I'll treat you to some Ramen! _

Hachiman sighed. He knows that there's more to this catching up thing than what Sensei lets on.

'They're never gonna let me live it down, will they?' Irritated, Hachiman proceeded to go to the shopping district with a scowl very much present on his features.

'And there was this movie I wanted to watch too..'

* * *

I didn't proofread this so if it's a mess then I apologize. Hachiman is slowly getting into character. I just figured that if something like this were to happen then Hachiman would act a bit differently, the shock of it all could make even this dude confuse at some point -shrugs-

Third chapter hasn't been started yet so that weekly update may as well be a distant memory. I'm planning to write it on 8man's POV.

Thanks for those who reviewed and followed and Favorited this story. Wait patiently for the next!

- Knight


End file.
